The Academy
by darkness wasted
Summary: Shadow is at the Marshall military school. There he finds a friend that is now suffering a lose. Can they survive the school together? OOC Alert. Rating may go up due to a bit of violence but not much.
1. Marshall Military School

**Well since "Mistake" is doing very well, how's about we have another fic about the military. This time a Military School. **

"Attention students. Attention students report to the theater near the auditorium after the obstacle course test. That is all." Sounded the loudspeaker.

"Oh man. Not another assembly. What happened this time?" Xavier sighed. He was sent to the school by his parents out of his own curiosity. He was a dark blued hedgehog with a red streak on his head like Shadow's but not all over his quills.

"Come on X, let's go see the new students. I hear there are a lot of cute girls." Knuckles said pushing his friend playfully.

"Oh um nah. I'll pass. I'll meet you later at the auditorium Knux." Xavier smiled.

"You don't know what you're missing." Knuckles laughed running off. Xavier laughed and walked on. They all had to wear a uniform, which was basic camouflage and boots. One rule was to keep uniform in order, which wasn't so difficult.

Xavier walked on till he bumped into a black male hedgehog.

"Oh sorry man." Xavier smiled.

"Hemp. Can you direct me to the commander's office?" The balck hedgehog said wearing the same uniform. It was clear he was new because he wore air skates instead of the mandatory foot wear.

"Um listen dude you better get boots or it's four miles on the track. New or not there's no excuse." Xavier smiled trying to help.

"Yeah whatever. Can you help me or not?" The male said coldly.

"Yeah. That way. Up those stairs and make a left. You'll see her office." X smiled.

"Her? I thought the commander was male?" The black hedgehog said.

"Hey women can be commanders if they put their mind to it." X said crossing his arms.

"Never said they couldn't just shocked. Thanks." The male began to walk off till X stopped him.

"Hey what's your name?" Xavier asked.

"Shadow. Your's?" The male asked.

"Xavier Hernando the Hedgehog." He smiled proudly.

"Long name. Strange you don't look…." Shadow was about to say something till the male became defensive.

"Say what you want but I am Hispanic. What thought all Hispanics speak only Spanish. That's insulting." X said a bit ticked.

"Excuse me." Shadow said rolling his eyes.

"Hemp. Well see you around Shadow." Xavier walked off.

"Look I wasn't trying to say anything wrong." Shadow said sounding sorry.

"Heehaha! Oh man! Gotcha! Man I'm not that sensitive as to be put down by a 'common' mistake. Oh man! Hahah!" X laughed. Shadow growled.

"I see nothing funny in this." Shadow snorted.

"Hey making fun of yourself is fun and builds self esteem. If you call yourself stupid and laugh then other people saying should just make you die. Hah." The care free male smiled.

Shadow shrugged. He walked on.

"Cathca later new guy." X laughed and raced off to find his friends. The assembly started and they all sat next to eachother. He and Tanner sat next to each other. Tanner had his eye on a girl named Tammy. She was sitting next to a blue female. Tanner sighed and watched on.

"Um you okay?" X laughed.

"Huh? Man look at her! She's hot!" The echidna said.

"Dude just go and ask her out." Knuckles smiled.

"What like now?" Tanner asked feeling sick.

"Duh!" His two friends laughed.

"Oh man. Not now. After the hey! That guy's heading over to her! Man!" tanner shot out of his seat and raced to Tammy. His two pals watched as the echidna talked to the female. She laughed and so did he. He sat next to her and they talked.

"Well we lost him. Say Knux how about we huh?" Xavier looked over and saw that Knuckles was talking to an albino bat. Xavier sighed and slouched ion his seat. He frowned and looked around waiting for the commander to speak.

"Man….they're lucky." The hedgehog sighed. After a few minutes the commander came in.

"Welcome students. I am pleased to welcome back or students from the past and welcome to our school to those who are new. The basic policy here is follow orders and follow rules. You'll do well if doing both all at the same time. It's very easy to get side tracked and very easy to earn time on the field as discipline. Now your teachers will come here and make themselves known. Respect is earned here at Marshall Academy not given. Now please welcome our teachers. But as you may have noticed many of you don't know my name yet. Well I'm known here as Commander Darkness." (what a girl can't run a tuff school? Yeah laugh it up. I am.)

"Wow sounds scary." An orange echidna said. He was wearing a baseball cap which had #1 on it. The commander smiled and looked over at him.

"So think I'm scary huh? Well some of our students from last year can answer that one….um….private Xavier. Please stand." She said sweetly to the young teen.

X stood straight and looked right at her.

"Now then. Honesty is the best policy around here. Now tell mister #1 here how scary I can be." She smiled winking at Xavier. She wasn't strict at all. Just when around teachers and students that need the discipline. Other than that no true problems.

"Well ma'am I find you very nice to all of us. I'm sure everyone agrees." The male smiled. The crowd yelled out and laughed in agreement. The commander laughed with them but stopped when the echidna started to snicker.

"Teacher's pet." He said looking at Xavier. The male hedgy dropped one ear and frowned. The Commander shuck her head.

"This can either be a fun year or a harsh one. Your choice private." The commander said crossing her arms.

"Dude shut up!" Tanner yelled out to the echidna.

"Private Tanner. Silence please." The commander smiled. The echidna stayed silent as asked.

"Well private?" She asked looking at the disrespectful male.

"Fun year ma'am." He sighed in defeat.

"Very well then. Now let's introduce the teachers for your year here." The commander walked off.

A young adult came to the stage wearing the uniform but in a different form. It was pink.

"Hello students. My name is Channing. I'll be teaching you in the medical field." She smiled. She stood to the side and another teacher came up.

"Hello. I will be in charge of all fitness exercises and the obstacle course. Name's Tim. But referred to as sir. Anyone calls me by my first name will have to owe me twenty push ups. Understood?" He smiled but had a serious tone.

After more teachers said their names the students were allowed to leave and head to their rooms.

Xavier was sitting on his bed. Shadow walked in and found his bed. Roommates for sure.

"Hey." Shadow said unpacking.

"Wazup." Xavier sighed.

"You seem down." Shadow said with a toneless voice.

"Yeah. I just got some news." Xavier said closing his eyes tight.

"Oh yeah?" Shadow said sitting on his bed.

"Yeah." X sighed laying in his bed and putting his back to Shadow.

"What happened?" Even though they may not be friends yet Shadow still was curios.

"My mom." Xavier frowned.

"Fight?" Shadow said thinking he was right.

"No. Car accident. No news yet. Dad just phoned and well I'm still waiting." Xavier said. Sensing the hurt in his voice Shadow sighed and shuck his head.

"Man I'm sorry." Shadow frowned.

"Yeah. Me too." X said walking out the room.

**There it is. Short I know but good to me. Reviews would be nice of you. Have a good night since I'm writing this fic pretty late. :) Or Good morning of you're halfway around the world. **


	2. Promise: Was it Broken?

**Hey guys. Here it is……**

Xavier walked alone around the campus. He checked his cell constantly. It was against the rules to be out so late but he was worried about his mother. He sighed and sat at the foot of the fountain which was were the mascot stood proudly. A dragon. He sighed and a few tears fell from his eyes. He looked around and saw red eyes.

"Hey." The being said.

"Hey Shadow." He frowned.

"Man don't worry I'm sure she's…" Before Shadow could finish a text message came to Xavier's cell. He flipped his phone opened and threw it to the ground. He ran off the campus. Shadow picked the phone up and ran off. He looked at the cracked screen and shuck his head.

_Son…..she's gone._

Why his father didn't talk to him personally was a mystery. But Shadow had to see if his roommate was fine.

"Xavier! Hey X! Come on man!" Shadow yelled out.

Xavier ran on till he fell to the grass. He put his head on his arms and cried. He had to get home and see her fast. But he was at school and vacation won't be for another three weeks. It was tradition that new and old students work together on a project so they have three weeks off to complete it.

Shadow found him and kneeled on one knee.

"Why didn't…." Then the phone rang. Amazed that it still worked Shadow handed it to Xavier. He took it and began to talk.

"Dad? Dad please tell it's not true. No I don't care if you're in the waiting room area and everyone is asleep! Tell me! Dad I need to know!" Xavier began to tear up some more. Shadow bowed his head and went to get the Commander or a teacher for help.

"Dad no it can't happen to mom! No not my mom! Why did you text me instead of…..Operating Room! No! No she can't just leave us like this! Dad no! No it's not fair!" Xavier yelled over the phone crying his heart out. The poor male hedgehog felt abandoned now. His father did love him but his mother was always there no matter what happened. Now she left him behind. Or so he felt.

"Xavier? Come on sweetie." Channing said going up to him. He looked at her and shuck his head.

"Yeah dad. Love you too. Man…..yeah. Yeah I'll call you. Bye. I know I know dad." Xavier hung up the phone and threw it out of anger. He ran off!

"XAVIER!" Channing yelled. Shadow tried to go after him till someone held him back.

"Commander? But he needs…."

"He needs time alone Shadow." She sighed

Xavier continued to run as if something was after him. He ran past a few dear and a few other types of wildlife. He could care less. His mom was gone and now he felt alone.

He stopped at the lake where the land ended till the other side. He fell to his knees and cried. He sniffled and looked into the water. He closed his eyes and the water made ripples indicating tears falling into it.

"Mom why did you leave us?" He cried bowing his head. "Why did you leave….me?" He said looking up at the sky.

He bared his teeth and pulled his quills!

"Arrgghh! Mom! Mom why! It's not fair! You said you'd never leave me behind for any reason! You PROMISED!" X yelled out at the sky.

He was in the water now yelling. He fell to his knees in the cool water. He was soaked but he was heat broken.

"X! Dude! What happened!" Knuckles and Tanner yelled out running up to him.

"M-my….m-mom…..di-died…she….l-eft….m-me….h-here….al-alone." Xavier said on his hands and knees. His face was close to the water and he saw himself. He looked away because he had his mom's eyes and they would be looking up at him if he looked at himself.

Tanner and Knuckles walked up to. They squatted down near him and sighed.

"I'm sorry man." Tanner said patting his shoulder.

"Yeah me too X." Knuckles sighed. The tow echidnas looked at each other and shuck their heads.

"I can't believe she left me. She promised she never would. She….promised." X said still crying into the lake. The moon was high up and it's reflection was visible on the water. Shadow walked up to him. Tanner and Knuckles knew who he was so they stayed silent.

"She promised?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. When I was younger there was a scare in the family and she promised she'd never leave my side for anything. She broke it." X winced as if someone just took a knife and stabbed him.

"She never broke her promise." Shadow smiled. They all looked at him confused.

"Shadow she died and left me here. How is that not breaking the promise?" X frowned.

"Listen she may have left this world but she's still watching you. She could be a shadow or a voice you hear. She never left." Shadow smiled. The two echidnas smiled and nodded.

"He's right X." Knuckles smiled.

"Yeah. She never left you." Tanner smiled patting X's back.

"Thanks guys but can I be alone. I really appreciate what you said Shadow. I just want to be alone." Xavier said not looking at his friend. Shadow smiled and nodded. He and the echidnas walked off to give him space.

Xavier looked up at the sky and saw a bright star. It twinkled brightly and he smiled.

"Mom?" He said smiling.

The star shot across the sky and it was followed by a meteor shower across the night sky. He laughed and watched as the stars danced across the sky. He took out a flame heart charm his mother gave him to wear around his neck. It wasn't allowed to have any type of jewelry but he didn't care.

He wore it proudly and it glistened in the moon light. He smiled and continued to watch the sky.

"Well I guess this is goodbye mom." He sighed. Then he saw the same start shining brighter.

"You're right. Not goodbye more like goodnight till we meet again." He smiled with a tear dropping form his eye. The star slowed it's glow and vanished. That was no ordinary star for sure.

"I love you too." He smiled. He was standing in the lake letting the wind play with his quills. He smiled and allowed the playful wind to continue.

He sighed and continued to watch the stars shoot across the sky. It was beautiful and he's only seen it once. That was with his mother and father together. He was about ten at the time.

"X!!" His friends called him.

"Sorry man but we better head back." Tanner said smiling.

Xavier nodded and walked out of the water. He followed his friends back. He looked back at the water and smiled. He ran on to catch up with his pals.

The following day Xavier was allowed to stay in his room for today. The Commander made sure that his teachers knew about it. He was given the time to relax his mind after the long sob night. He was laying in bed all ready in his uniform. He wasn't going anywhere it's just that he felt like wearing it.

He sighed. His father was to come today and bring him a new cell. But Xavier wasn't worried about the cell as much as what his father would say. His father was tuff but he cared either way. He sighed and waited for his dad to arrive. The door opened and there stood a blue hedgehog. He smiled and Xavier did the same.

"Come on son. I have to speak with you." He smiled. The male looked like Xavier except that he had red stripes all over his quills.

"Yeah dad." He sighed and went up to his father. They walked around the campus talking about the past and what was to be of the future. After about nine hours of father son time it was time to say goodbye. His dad hugged him, which was shocking. Xavier's father was strict and well not what you call mister happiness. However, he never did anything to hurt his family. After his father left Xavier went to the obstacle course test.

**Field**

"Alright ladies and gentlemen we are going to time your progress in this run. Get a good time and we'll move on. Get a bad time and you will continue to practice till my assistant gives the okay for you to move on. Understood?" Tim said. Referred to as 'sir' of course.

"Yes sir." Everyone said sounding tired but partly awake.

The whistle blew and they were off. Shadow and Xavier were neck and neck even though it wasn't a race. Tanner was up ahead since he had more experience then his other friends.

"Doing okay X?" Shadow asked as the reached the rock wall.

"Yeah I'm fine. My dad came over today." They reached the top and they had to jump down. They continued their speed to the rope climb.

"What did he say?" Shadow asked reaching the top the same time as X.

"Well basic stuff. Nothing special." X smiled crawling on his belly under the barbed wire. Shod got cut by the wire but it was a scratch so he moved on.

They came to the tires that looked easy but not so. They ran or hopped all the way over to the next course. The timed mile. Shadow and Xavier were yet again neck and neck. 8 minutes and 2 seconds. Not to bad for hedgehogs.

They continued on to the rope swing. They had to grab the rope and land on their feet on the other side. Tanner was at lest three courses ahead with Knuckles right behind him. Xavier came here for the fun of it. Shadow never said why he came and every time it was brought up he'd point out a hot girl for the boys to drool over.

They reached the end of the course and their time was passable to move on. A 5-minute breather was given before they had to continue.

After the breather they headed over to the open filed made for sprints. Timed of course. Shadow and Xavier were partners. Tanner and Knuckles were right behind them.

"Nice work you guys." Tanner said breathing hard.

The teacher came up to them and looked at them.

"Very good. Now time for sprints and you'll be on your way to your next class. First up…Shadow the Hedgehog and Xavier H. the Hedgehog." Tim said looking at the group. The two stood next to each other and looked at the finish line.

"Keep looking at it and it's going to keep getting farther and farther away. Look at the sky." Xavier smiled looking at Shadow. The onyx male nodded and waited for the whistle.

It blew and they were off.

"Look at the sky!" X said running on ahead. Shadow nodded and looked up. He saw that it was never ending so that was how he was to run. He and X made it together which impressed the teacher.

"Very good boys! Nice team work! Okay then….Tanner and Knuckles." Tim said checking off the two males. They panted and cheered on their friends. More team spirit was shown. They headed to their history class which was on the top floor! They had to beat the five minute bell in order to not get detention. It was hard considering the fact that they ran for about two hours straight. They sat down the minute the bell rang.

"Man that was close." Knuckles smiled. The bat girl he was talking too was in the same class so he went and sat with her. Tanner went and sat with Tammy who was also in the class. X smiled. He was happy for them. Shadow took out his notebook and sighed. Tired as ever.

"So why did you come here?" Xavier asked.

"Well out of curiosity really." Shadow shrugged.

"I told you that. Now why did you come Shadow?" Xavier smiled.

"Well if you must know it's because I was sent here by my boss. I'm working for GUN. So they sent me here for more training even though it's clear I don't need it." Shadow growled.

"Really? I came out of my own free will but you already know that. Nothing better to do so here I am." X smiled.

The class started and they began to write down notes on the Civil War.

"Why is it called the 'Civil' War if it wasn't so civilized?" A smart aleck rd hedgehog said trying to make a joke. No one laughed. War was no joke so that was a pretty stupid move.

"Okay since we think this is a joke I want a five page easy on what the civil war was due to me tomorrow morning during this hour. Thank mister Luis for that one." The male teacher went behind his desk and continued to speak.

"Great. Homework." Tanner frowned. Knuckles sighed and continued to listen with the bat girl playing around with his dreadlocks. Tanner was messing with Tammy by poking her and pushing her books around.

"Well better get started on that homework students. This will be a study hall period since Luis thinks war is a joke. Open your books to page 596 and read about it. The easy is due tomorrow, no exceptions." The teacher sat at his desk and went to work on some papers.

"Terrific. Study hall." Shadow said opening his book.

**Not much excitement guys but I have to build up to parts. Hope you understand that this wasn't to exciting but work with me here. Well reviews would be kind of you. Hope you didn't hate it but if you did that's not my problem. Hello to my friends and loyal readers. **


	3. The Drill Team and The Anger

**It's been awhile since I wrote for this fic. Well here's an update for the heck of it. Nothing better to do. Then again it is Xavier we're talking about. The cutie that lives on my profile. Oh he's not just mine you know. **

Shadow was writing his paper when a paper ball flew at hi head. He looked back and saw Tanner snickering. The onyx male smiled evilly and looked at the teacher. He was writing things down in a notebook and not paying much of attention to the students. Shadow three the paper ball back and it hit Knuckles. The echidna smirked and threw it at Xavier. The dark blue male smiled and threw it at Tanner again. The teacher looked up but the boys acted as if nothing was wrong.

Shadow and Xavier gave each other a high five and smirked at the human instructor.

The bell rang and thankfully, everyone finished the report. So there was no homework after all.

"Okay now that we have no homework how's about whoa." Shadow was watching the drill team. The drill team used guns and fancy actions to win prizes for the school also to be recognized in front of the top directors of the military schools around.

Shadow and Xavier watched interested in the idea of joining the drill team.

"Come on guys. What's holding you?" Knuckles said going back to them. Him and Tanner just realized they weren't with them.

Xavier smiled and looked at the whole team. It was a mixture of every creature. Shadow loved how they all knew where to stand and how to act. Serious. Which happens to be his specialty.

"Are you really thinking of joining?" Tanner asked surprised. Xavier nodded and so did Shadow.

"Well the sign up is over there but it sucks too. You have to wake up pretty early to get here and get that late homework in." Knuckles said looking at Xavier. Since the incident of the car accident Xavier was behind in homework, which he wasn't excused from. .

"True. But either way it looks cool. I'm going for it. What about you Shadow?" Xavier asked.

"Sure. Why not." Shadow shrugged. Both males sped off to sign up for tryouts.

After two weeks of wait they were asked to come and try out for the team.

Shadow and Xavier performed well but they both had to wait another week for results.

"Man I can't believe it. You actually went for it." Tanner smiled during the lunch period. They were in the mess hall and eating their lunches. Xavier was a bit down today. He didn't seem to hungry so he didn't eat anything. Shadow was fine through the whole day. Not once did he get into trouble.

Xavier stood up from the table and went to his room. He didn't want to deal with anyone today or even talk.

"Xavier?" Tanner said concerned.

"I'm going to bed." He said.

"It's noon. And we still have class." Knuckles said slightly amazed that Xavier is cutting class.

"I have permission by the commander to take it slow. So that's what I'm doing. I just have a lot on my mind and I'm in no mood to deal with anything today." Xavier said walking away.

"His mom." All three males said.

"Hey boys." Tammy said. She and the white bat Rouge came up to the table of boys. Shadow looked over and saw Xavier with his head down and walking outside. Shadow frowned and listened to the girls and the other two speak.

Xavier kept his arms crossed and walked off alone. He had his head down and a very upset glare at the floor.

He growled and closed his eyes tight. He made a fist and started to run at his very high speed. He had fire in his eyes and a few tears. He kept running till he reached the edge of a cliff. The school was built to look over a forest. He stood at the edge and looked out. He panted and bared his pointed teeth.

He shuck his head and tightened his fists. Shadow followed his friend and saw all of this from behind a few trees. Xavier opened his eye and looked out into the forest. He frowned and looked up at the sky. It was a clear and beautiful day. Nice one to go out and just walk But he hated it. The day seemed to have been mocking him. He looked around sensing another presence.

"Get out here!" He yelled looking around. Shadow narrowed his eyes and slowly walked out.

Xavier saw him and cooled down. He crossed his arms and looked away.

"I said I wanted to be alone." With that the dark blue male jumped down from the cliff. He landed on his feet and took the long way back to school. Shadow watched him as the wind played with his quills.

"Hemp. He needs to learn." Shadow said looking at the blur run off. "He needs to learn that those you care about are never far from you." Shadow finished. He turned around and headed back to school the shorter way.

* * *

Well guys there it is. Short I know but this isn't going to be all that long. I'll try to update real soon. God I need to find and make happier fics. Just about every single one I make someone dies or gets hurt badly! And I hate all of that stuff yet I write about! Odd.

Xavier: Hey guys. It's Xavier here. Well how are you liking it so far? I think it's cool.

Me: You're just saying that.

Xavier: ……Hi Lena!

Me: Now he says Hi to his sister.

Xavier: Aunt Channing, Aunt Tammy, Aunt Channix, and Dad! Wazup guys!

Me: Um okay. Same here! Um minus the dad part. Hey SSG.

War: Yo! Read on guys! Read on!

:) My Family. Gotta love'em.


End file.
